A Winged Horse
by maximumfreak
Summary: Fang falls out of the sky and happens to fall into Willow Creek, Virginia. Stevie finds him and is caught up in the flock's problems. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own the saddle club or Maximum Ride (unfortunately)

A/N Sorry if Stevie sounds like Max because my language and sense of humor is kinda like max's and Stevie is my character and Stevie is the character whose point of view I'm writing from so……yeah

A Winged Horse

Stevie's POV

I was standing in Belle's stall untacking her, when I heard a clatter outside. Thinking Bluebell had gotten out of his stall again; I dropped the saddle off in the tack room and hurried outside with a spare halter and lead. But, instead of fat little Bluebell wandering around and making trouble as usual, there was a kid, more specifically, a boy, laying there as if he had dropped out of the sky. I dropped the halter and lead line in surprise and stared.

He was tall, and looked at least 16 or 17 years old. His clothes were ripped and torn as if he had been fending for himself for at least a month or so and he had cuts and bruises galore.

Uh, hi?" I said reminding myself to stop staring. "Owwww" groaned the boy at my feet "my _whole body _hurts." "Are you all right?" I asked hesitantly stooping down so I could see him better. Still laying on the ground the boy answered "Of course I'm alright, Max, I just fell out of the sky." I stood up and stepped back, wondering why he thought I was a boy. Suddenly he tensed, slowly propping himself up on his elbows, still facing away from me. "Hang on a minute….you _followed_ me?!!? C'mon Max, I'm _Fang _for cryin' out loud" and he spun around and looked at me with a look of utter scorn on his face. This almost immediately was replaced by a look of complete and utter surprise.

"Who…who are you?" he asked immediately looking wary and began looking around, but somehow managing to look like a hawk or some kind of bird while doing it (ha ha! To all you MR fans) "and the like" I replied now completely weirded out.

The boy suddenly stood up, looking angry and almost shut out. I hurried after him, running to keep up with his long strides. "Look," I said "I don't even know your name and you look like you're hurt and you look like you need help. You can come over to my folks place and"-But he cut me off. "I don't need help, okay?" he said " God, you sound like Nudge-" _ Nudge? Who was Nudge? _Then his face shut down and he refused to tell me anything. Except his name which was Fang. All of a sudden Fang started to run and I thought he was trying to get away from me so I ran after. "Please stop! I don't bite!" I yelled after him. Jeez, this kid could _run_. "Really! I-" But I broke off as he leapt into the air and snapped out this pair of _wings_. Instead of pulling him back down like I should have, I just stood and stared.

When I got back to my room I called Carole and Lisa right away. Only Lisa picked up and then I remembered that Carole was on her rounds with Judy Baker, the vet at Pine Hollow. "Okay, Lisa, I have the weirdest thing to tell you." "What, Simon actually got a compliment from Max during your lesson?" Lisa joked. I laughed and told her the whole thing. When I had finished I said, "Lisa, you promise that you won't tell anyone, even Carole, right?" "Well, yeah," she said "but why not Carole? You said that you wanted to talk to her too when I got on the phone." "I want to tell her myself." I said. "and I want o do it alone. Just me and Carole, 'k? Oh, and if you meet her send her over here." "Whatever. I have to get off the phone now Stevie." said Lisa and she hung up.

I stretched out on my bed and thought about Fang. _Tall. Dirty. Black hair. Kinda cute_. And his wings. _Black. About fifteen feet across. And omigod they were so awesome._ _But where was he? Were there more like him? Was he okay?_ A thousand questions whirled about in my mind. I remained there and pondered for a long time until the doorbell rang. Thinking it was Carole, I ran downstairs and opened the door before my dirty little brother could get to it. When I opened it I got the surprise of my life.


End file.
